<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Team by Paige242</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126735">Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242'>Paige242</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman &amp; Lois (TV 2021)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Future Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark and Jordan get called away, Sarah and Lois have a chance to talk about what lies ahead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Sarah Cushing/Jordan Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so into Jordan/Sarah now- sorry non-fans! Here’s a fluffy little future fic that crossed my mind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It had been a very pleasant evening. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jordan and Sarah were back in town for the weekend, taking a break from their busy first term at Kansas State. It had been exciting to send her sons off to college in the fall but, as much as she hated to adhere to the stereotype, Lois had to admit that the ‘empty-nest’ feeling was getting to her. After eighteen years with her boys clomping around the house (and sometimes causing literal explosions, once their powers came in), things were just a little too quiet now. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was spooky, especially in a big old farmhouse like theirs.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That said, she knew that she was particularly lucky. Even though their university was a four hour drive away, Jordan could fly the route in about a minute and Jon could run it in five. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They’d had their fair share of challenges over the years but, more often than not, having a superpowered family had its perks. They both popped home at least once a week and they’d managed to keep up a pretty regular Sunday dinner together. Jon would be joining them tomorrow for that. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tonight, though, it was just Jordan and Sarah back for a more official visit to the town. They’d driven in, spent the day with her parents, and had come to the Kent farm for an evening meal. It had been nice to have them there and Lois had enjoyed getting that bustling feeling back in the house. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Although they’d been in Smallville for nearly six years now, she was still a city girl at heart. She needed noise and excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Apple crumble with freshly picked apples,” Clark declared proudly as he set the desert down on the table. He was definitely the baker of the house, and she’d quite enjoyed watching him carefully prep and measure his ingredients earlier that day. Her husband was a man of many talents and she particularly enjoyed seeing him make use of the skills Martha Kent had taught him in his youth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was just something extra attractive about a man who knew his way around a kitchen. (And they’d had quite a bit of fun together while the crumble had been in the oven, she recalled with a smile). </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Grandma’s recipe?” Jordan asked hopefully as he took a hefty scoop. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Clark smiled. “Of course! Only the best for you guys.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s amazing, Mr. Kent,” Sarah complemented as she swallowed her first bite, “probably one of the best desserts I’ve ever had! Wow.” She eagerly went in for more as Jordan chuckled at her side. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What, even better than that chocolate cake I made you last week?” He asked with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah gave him a look and Lois could instantly tell that there was a story. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no,” she piped in, “Jordan tried to bake?” Lois shot her guest a sympathetic look, “sorry to say, Sarah, but my poor son has been cursed with my terrible culinary skills. Baking is probably the one talent he didn’t get from Clark.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jordan feigned a look of hurt before breaking into a smile, “fine, I’ll admit my shortcomings,” he conceded, “but forgetting to add sugar then trying to bake it in the microwave were my only two mistakes!” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“There was cake batter all over the dorm kitchen. His roommates were not pleased.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The mother laughed as she pictured the scene.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Store bought birthday cake next year,” Jordan stated before taking another bite of the non-explosive dessert they were currently enjoying. “But I did—“ </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He started to say something else before stopping abruptly in mid sentence. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lois recognized the look on his face instantly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She’d seen the exact same expression from her husband countless times before. In the last year, it had become common for her son as well. Ever since he had started helping his dad. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She turned to see Clark looking equally distracted. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Two planes collided over Wisconsin,” her husband explained quickly, letting out a short sigh. “I’m sorry, we’ll be back as soon as we can.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jordan took his glasses off and placed them on the table before looking back and forth between his mother and girlfriend, a slight hesitance in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’ll be fast, I promise,” he said, locking eyes with Sarah. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go,” Clark nodded towards him and, in the blink of an eye, they were both gone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As the breeze they left in their wake disappeared Lois looked over at their guest. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah still looked fairly relaxed but this was probably the first time they had been left alone together. Lois hoped she wasn’t feeling too apprehensive about it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It had taken her a few years to fully relax around Clark’s mom. Martha had been wonderful and welcoming, but Lois hadn’t been used to a warm family or a motherly figure. Sometimes, she hadn’t known what to say. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah was different, though. Her family wasn’t nearly as dysfunctional and Lana had been a positive force in her life. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So the term seems to be going well,” Lois began, looping back to one of the conversations they’d had earlier. They’d been talking a bit about their classes— Jordan was excelling as a science major (no shock there), and Sarah had been enjoying her graphic design courses, “it seems like you’ve both managed to find a good balance.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think so,” she agreed with a small smile, “we’ve got classes and study time. But there is time for fun too— we’ve been getting out when we can, checking out some of the local restaurants and stuff. I’ve got my job at the campus cafe a few nights a week. And Jordan has...” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She looked towards the door he and Clark had just sped out of and Lois knew what she was referring too. She’d never had the best label for it either. It wasn’t a job per se— Clark had always been clear on that. It was more of a duty, a calling, a desire to do good. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“From what Clark tells me, he’s been pretty busy with that,” Lois noted. She was happy that her son did seem to get fulfilment from helping his dad, though it did make her a bit sad to think that it was probably interfering with his university experience. She’d wanted him to wait until after his studies were finished, but Jordan had insisted that he was ready. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was an adult now, the choice was his. And she couldn’t protect him forever, as much as she wanted to. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah nodded, agreeing. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What do you think about it?” Lois asked, curious to get her take. “Do you think he’s managing okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah spent more time with him than anyone now, and she knew that the girl had his best interests at heart. As hard as it was to see her children grow up and start lives of their own, she’d always felt good about this relationship. They’d been through a lot over the years and Sarah had never wavered in her support and loyalty. Jordan needed someone as strong and perceptive as her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was a thoughtful pause. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I mean, I won’t lie, it does get in the way sometimes. We’ll be at a party, or studying at the library, or out for dinner and then...boom. He gets that look in his eye and he has to go,” she gave a small shrug. “I’m not complaining. He can do all of these amazing things and he’s a good person, so he wants to help. I know he feels good about what he does. I just feel bad for him sometimes. The rest of us get to go about our lives but he doesn’t. He doesn’t seem to mind but I guess I mind on his behalf.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lois completely understood what she was saying. She’d felt the same things about Clark countless times— his lot in life could almost look like a curse if you wanted it to. But he always forged ahead, usually with a relentless positivity. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And now Jordan seemed to be doing the same. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The thought filled her with both sadness and pride. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He is so much like his father,” Lois noted after taking a small sip of her wine, “it’s a kryptonian thing. But, even more than that, it’s a Kent thing. Jon is exactly the same.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah laughed, clearly agreeing with the assessment. “The Kent’s do have that wholesome do-good reputation around here, even though people don’t know the half of it,” she said with a smile. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was definitely true. Jonathan Kent had left a long an enduring legacy. One that she could see reflected in her family every single day. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sarah—“ a thought crossed her mind but she hesitated for a second, trying to find the right words to express it. “You don’t have to say anything and I’m certainly not trying to put you on the spot,” she began again, “but I just want to make sure that you understand what you’re in for.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The girl tilted her head to the side, perplexed. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps it was a bit uncomfortable to go down this road, but it occurred to her that this might be their only chance for a while. It was Lois’ opportunity to say what she would have liked to hear twenty-five years ago. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The last thing she wanted to do was push Sarah away. But the girl had a right to know. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sure you have reached your own conclusions already,” Lois said. Sarah was smart, and she probably wasn’t going into anything naively. Still, this felt right. “But you need to know that things are probably not going to change. What it’s like right now— Jordan needing to go at a second’s notice, having people target him, the constant danger interfering with your lives— the moment he decided to join his father he gave up his chance at a normal life. And he gave up your chance at a normal life too.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She wasn’t trying to put a negative spin on things but that was simply the facts. She knew what choosing this life meant for all involved. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She’d never regretted her own choices. She had a loving husband and two amazing boys— she wouldn’t change a thing. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But knowing might have helped make it easier, especially at first. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And you know about his recent tests, right?” Lois confirmed before continuing. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah nodded, “yes, he told me,” she said softly. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Clark had been taking the boys to the fortress every few months to track any changes and, much to the surprise of all involved, there had been quite a few recently. The findings seemed to indicate that, while they had started life not much different than other humans, the Kryptonian side appeared to be gradually taking over with age. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was no earthly explanation for it but, then again, these weren’t exactly earthly matters. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jon had scanned as sixty-percent Kryptonian last month, surpassing the half way mark for the first time. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">And Jordan...</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He’d started developing that side before his brother and it seemed that he had finished the process faster too. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Apparently, the AI had simply registered him as a Kryptonian this time and had asked him how he survived the destruction of the planet. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Although she had felt it coming, the news had shaken Lois more than she had admitted. Of course he was still her son— nothing would ever change that. And she saw glimpses of her self in him all the time. From his stubbornness to his way with words. But it was so weird to think that the part of him she had contributed to had somehow been overcome. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If the tests are correct then, biologically, he’s basically kryptonian now. And that has a lot of implications, Sarah. For one thing, he probably won’t age at a normal rate.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was something she’d been forced to face more and more as the years crept on. She looked good for her age, but she was definitely in her fifties now. On the surface, Clark wasn’t. And the differences were only going to become more pronounced with time. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There were other major implications too...but discussing future children would probably be pushing it too far. The girl was undoubtedly uncomfortable enough already.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She looked up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah’s expression had grown serious but Lois couldn’t sense any apprehension from the girl. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">More than anything, she could see determination. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I appreciate the warning,” she said with a slight nod, “but I’ve had a long time to think about it, and Jordan and I talk about it a lot too. We both know what comes along with who he is and the choice he made. And I know that he’s not the only one effected by it,” she paused, drawing a breath, “I can’t promise that I’ll feel one hundred percent positive about it all of the time, but I do support him. I’d never ask him to change for me and he would never ask me to change for him. I love Jordan, Mrs. Lane,” Lois could see a smile growing on the girls face as she spoke and she knew that her proclamation was genuine. She loved him just as much as he loved her. “I know this sounds like a line from a terrible romance movie, but I’ve loved him for most of my life, and I’m going to be there with him every step of the way. We’re in this together.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lois found herself smiling back now. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yes, there would always be challenges. There would be times when life felt overwhelming and unfair. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But she could tell that Sarah got it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Really got it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her son would never have to bear his burdens alone.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He’s lucky to have you,” Lois said, feeling truly happy that their paths had crossed. Not everyone would be up for this, but she was quite certain that her son had chosen well. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sarah smiled again, shrugging. “Pretty sure I’m the lucky one,” she noted, “you should have seen how he decorated the rooftop for my birthday last week. Fairy lights and lanterns everywhere, a little cafe table set just for us. He’s a hopeless romantic, you know. You taught him well.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lois could not hold back a laugh. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I wish I could take credit,” she began, “buthe gets that from Clark too. He learned from the best.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shame he didn’t get those baking skills,” she quipped before taking another bite of the crumble, “but I suppose we’ll still manage. Hopefully without having to scrub cake batter off the ceiling again anytime soon.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lois gave another chuckle and was about to reply when a familiar rustle alerted the two women to the new arrivals. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Clark and Jordan had reappeared, still in full super gear. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">In truth, she was still getting used to the sight of her son like this. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tall and broad, the Kryptonian emblem displayed proudly across his chest. Looking every inch like Superman. She much preferred him in his jeans, hoodie and glasses. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was Jordan Kent. The person she knew so well. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Right now he was...something more. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I hope you guys weren’t talking about me,” he said, breaking out in a familiar grin before bending forward to give Sarah a quick kiss on the top of her head. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No! Never! You’re my least favourite topic!” Sarah proclaimed playfully, shooting him a mischievous look. “Although I was about to ask her to pull out your baby albums...I’m dying to see that classic picture of you with ketchup smeared all over your face again.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He groaned, shaking his head in mock annoyance. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lois smiled as she watched the interaction. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yes, something about them simply fit. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was never going to be easy. But she knew that they would always make it through.</span>
</p><p class="p2">As a team. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>